


Antique Goods

by Ackasi



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Established Relationship, Heist Anxiety, Laundry, M/M, getting old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackasi/pseuds/Ackasi
Summary: A moment shared before a heist. They're getting old.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Antique Goods

One of Jigen’s favorite smells, right behind a good whiskey and tobacco was fresh laundry.

It was a habit he picked up way before his time with Lupin, but the tradition of cleaning both his and his partner’s clothes was customary before a large heist. Jigen had always been particular about his clothing, and that extended to the cleaning and care of them, so he took pride in laundry day.

As Jigen stood in front of the full length mirror; buttoning his charcoal shirt, he thought back to the day before. Sitting in comfy boxers and one of Lupin’s tattered undershirts, he was careful to press that very same shirt along with Lupin’s on the iron’s delicate setting. Behind him, Lupin poked and prodded, teasing the man for avoiding an actual laundry service for so many decades, but Lupin knew just as well how warm he felt in the clothes that were cleaned by his lover. Before the memory lapsed, he remembered the thief leaning over behind him and pressing a gentle kiss into the crook of his neck.

Jigen looked back at himself and his hands began to fiddle with the top button, struggling to get into the hole, he groaned as his hands twitched. Suddenly, a pair of muffled steps came up behind him.

“Here, let me.” Lupin pressed himself up against Jigen, snaking his arms around him, glancing into the mirror as used his nimble fingers to guide the button into the hole.

Jigen felt the tension of Lupin’s hold release, and the fabric held to him as the button went into place. Still holding him, Lupin ran a hand down his chest.

He smiled at the man in the mirror, “There ya go, looking handsome today Ji~”

Jigen rolled his eyes, as he looked in the same mirror, he saw the signs of age and battles on his skin. Crows feet from squinted laughter and aiming, smile lines from the joy of the job, tired scars from battles won, and the salt and pepper hair which had become a signature style for him the last five or so years.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, save your flirting for after the heist.” Jigen turned around, still in Lupin’s arms, and put his own hands on Lupin’s waist.

Lupin didn’t look like he did when they met either, similar signs of age also appeared on his face, he had adopted using his glasses far more often and was wearing them now, and hints of that same silver tint glimmered in his sideburns and temples.

Lupin chuckled, “What, I can’t love on my partner?”

Jigen shook his head, “Not when we have a heist to do. C'mon man, let's get ready to go-” Jigen moved to step away, but Lupin remained unmoving, his arms holding Jigen a little tighter now.

“Lupin, c’mon, we should go.”

For another moment Lupin remained still and silent, but in a slow moment, Jigen felt the man rest his head on his shoulder.

“Just-gimme a minute for this, okay?”

Lupin held him tighter, and Jigen felt what he could only describe as a dull ache in his chest. He’d known this man for decades, it wasn’t truly hard to decipher what he was feeling.

Jigen moved his hand up and down, rubbing his partner’s back, until it met the back of his head to cradle him gently, “You’re getting worried, aren’t ya Lu?”

Lupin let out a tired laugh, “We’re getting old, man. I can’t help it sometimes.”

Jigen took a deep breath, taking in the mix of Lupin’s cologne, the mutual tobacco smell, and their laundry. Jigen took this moment to hold him tighter.

“We’re gonna be fine, we always are.”

Lupin moved his head up, looking at the gunman with an antique fondness Jigen knew well.

Slowly, he moved his head in, kissing him.

The pair stood there, savoring that gentle kiss, the tension and anxiety slipping away.

Lupin pulled away first, moving his hand to meet Jigen’s.

“Let’s go commit a heist.”

Jigen squeezed Lupin’s hand, smiling as they made their way to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the prompts I wrote in preparation for the Jiglup zine, and was a practice for me. Inspired by my yearning for my partner's love and affection, and my own anxieties about one day getting old.


End file.
